Come Get It
by bonebag
Summary: Oneoff playful fic, involving femmeslash.


The door slammed and loud, girlish giggles erupted from the hallway, getting gradually louder leading up to the dimly lit living room. Two young women stumbled into the cosy lounge, and slumped themselves on to the small, beat-up couch.

"I cannot believe zat!" giggled the first girl, tossing her silvery-blonde hair and giggling uncontrollably. She clutched at her abdomen and doubled over with laughter.

"I-I know!" snorted the second girl, "Who would have though that Dean was such a dark horse! Imagine, having a _threesome_ with Seamus and a random girl! In fact," continued the girl sniggering and looking at a clock on the large mantelpiece above the fireplace, " they should still be at it!"

The first girl let our a small hiccup of laughter and added, "Zat is if zey are still conscious! I am telling you, zey must have drank a bottle of fire whiskey each!" she finished, and gradually her giggles subsided somewhat.

"…'Ermione?" she continued, looking at the girl slumped next to her, "I 'ave 'ad a fantastic night."

"Eventful to say the least…" mumbled the girl in reply, trying to suppress another fit of giggles, "But yes, it was fun." Hermione turned her head towards the other girl and smiled. A moment of contented silence passed.

"Drinks! Do you 'ave any more alcohol in zis house, 'Ermione?" the girl got up, swayed dangerously and ended up on her knees on the floor.

"Fleur!" gasped Hermione, and on seeing she was fine, let herself emit a serious of high-pitched, un-Hermione-like giggles. Attempting to get up from the sofa, she too collapsed on the soft carpet , both girls lying there in a heap of drunken silliness, a mass of hair and legs and laughter.

"Oh, 'Ermione, what 'ave we become?!" mocked Fleur, hilarity invading her speech.

"We have had enough drink. Alcohol is bad, bad, and I never want to get this drunk again-" giggled Hermione, sitting up slightly and leaning on her elbows. The room span and she blinked hard, "Come on, Fleur, get up," she muttered in amusement, grabbing on to the first thing that she connected with, (an arm?) and pulling it hard.

"Ouch! You are trying to kill me, 'Ermione, and I shall not go down without a fight!" shouted Fleur playfully, pinching Hermione's stomach and tickling her until she squealed gleefully, rolled away and rushed to her feet. She done this apparently too fast though, and she staggered back on to the couch, laying down fully, and giggling some more.

"Oh, how pitiful for two fully grown women to be behaving in such an immature fashion." smirked Hermione, slurring her words slightly. "Fleur? Siddown up here with me, the floor isn't clean enough for a veela princess…" she hiccupped, extending a hand to help up the girl below her, currently on all-fours, her futile attempts at trying to get up showing clearly.

A moment of heaving and Fleur was up on the sofa, her head lying across Hermione's chest, her shiny hair strewn across Hermione's blue top, creating a startling contrast. Hermione looked at it, enchanted by the soft yet strong looking strands.

"Oh God, I'm drunk. Take advantage of it, Delacour, because it doesn't happen much!" Hermione smiled, lolling her head back. She could feel the warm weight of the other girl, and noticed that it felt good, their bare arms and legs that weren't covered by their somewhat skimpy outfits touching, causing an increasingly large and unexpected amount of tension.

"Well 'Ermione, do not say that you didn't celebrate your 21st in style, huh?" breathed Fleur, sighing slightly. She closed her eyes and noticed through the drunken haze that she had a strong urge to turn around into her friend. She absent-mindedly took hold of the hand of Hermione's that was trapped underneath her and played with her fingers, only stopping and opening her eyes when she felt the girl beneath her stiffen slightly.

_Oh god, _thought Hermione,_ she must hear my heart beating fast. This is crazy, am I attracted to her? Yes, she's part-veela, but is it something more? I want her closer…_

"I am sorry, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable." Fleur explained, leaning up from Hermione's chest and putting her head back on the arm of the sofa. "Is zat OK?" she asked, turning round to look at the girl staring intently back at her. Hermione blushed slightly, and turned away.

"It's fine. Absolutely fine, Fleur." she couldn't help but notice that she felt cold and bare with out Fleur resting upon her. She shook her head and started, "I'm glad you kept in touch. What with Bill and the break-up, and I don't think I've told you this but I admire your strength, you know, I mean the way you dealt with it all - so amicably - having a part-werewolf fiancé, and it really broke everyone's heart to see Bill change like that, I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you-"

"Thank you, 'Ermione. It is ok, ze past is in ze past." Fleur sighed again, but then smiled, "It brought all of us closer, non? At least something came out of it… all." she finished lamely.

Hermione nodded. She was trying to listen, but she found herself being distracted by the perfect form sprawled next to her. The way she said 'Ermione'… Even in drunkenness, Fleur was elegant somewhat. Hermione gulped. What were these feelings? She put it down to the alcohol.

Fleur broke the silence that was evidently building, "So, we happen to be ze only ones who went 'ome alone tonight, qui? Didn't anybody take ze birthday girl's fancy?" Fleur nudged Hermione in the ribs playfully.

Hermione swallowed, and had a stab at a joke, "I am outraged that you think I am like that! I only take home special people, not just some random person that I barely know…" she tried to be calm, but had no idea if she succeeded, which caused a pink blush to creep up from her breast to her forehead. "Anyway," she continued, " what about the Queen Temptress? Nobody good enough for you?" Hermione joked, poking her friend in the abdomen without thinking, which caused her to giggle and double-over into Hermione, which instantaneously caused Hermione to feel butterflies in her stomach. What was going on?

"Ah, I would much rather come home to your- humble abode?- zan go home with some 'random person', as you put it." smirked Fleur, her perfectly carved features looking even more amazing than usual , and- mischievous?

"Well, I underestimated you then." Hermione noticed her own lips were dry. She licked them and then got embarrassed when she saw that Fleur seemed to be watching her. _What must that have looked like?, _she thought, rather annoyed at herself. She suddenly got an image of herself trying to be sexy and seductive, and she couldn't help but smile.

"What is it, 'Ermione?" asked Fleur, looking slightly amused but bemused at Hermione's smile, "Tell me or I shall 'ave to get it out of you-" she grabbed Hermione's leg and pinched it lightly while tickling her arms and stomach. The two girls giggled loudly and rolled on to the floor. They hardly felt the _thump!_

"Ok, ok!!" screamed Hermione, "I'll tell you!" the contact between the two women was starting to make her feel slightly giddy. Or was that the drink?

"Right, good!" said Fleur, seemingly satisfied. She leaned up and looked expectantly down at the brown-haired female below her.

"Well, for- some reason- the thought of me trying to be… sexy and- and- seductive crossed my mind, and it's so stupid, I had to… laugh…" Hermione slowed down as she caught the gaze of Fleur, her bright blue eyes locking imperiously with her own. _Oh no, she thinks I'm ridiculous too… And why do I care?, _she thought. _Well seen I'm drunk._

"Try it." Fleur said simply.

"W-what" spluttered Hermione, feeling mortified that she had said it in the first place.

"Go. Be sexy. _Seduce _me. Or do I 'ave to convert to using an other method of torture, which I know from experience, works?" Fleur was poised and ready to tickle Hermione into oblivion, "Come on, blame it on ze drink…" she smirked and waited.

Hermione shivered slightly at Fleur's unconscious reference to Hermione's excuse for feeling a mounting sexual pressure. She gulped slightly, and looked towards Fleur.

"Oh- ok, just don't laugh. This is my first- well you know…" Hermione drifted off when she saw Fleur smiling at her; a wave of alcohol-induced confidence swept over her and she went ahead.

Slowly rising up above Fleur, Hermione moved over and progressively straddled the beautiful girl that lay on her carpet. _Oh god, _she thought_, this feels too good…_

Pinning Fleur's hands above her head, Hermione grinded ever-so-slightly against Fleur's delicate midriff with her own and nearly died when she heard Fleur give out a tiny moan. _Did I just make her do that? I, Hermione Granger, self-confessed bookworm and know-it-all goody two shoes? Oh god, I don't want to be good for once… Right,_ Hermione thought, _no more Mr Nice Guy. Throw your cautions to the winds, girl…_

Slowly and hesitantly, Hermione let go of Fleur's hands and buried her own hands in Fleur's wonderfully soft hair. She lowered her head and brushed her lips against Fleur's sweet-smelling neck. Fleur was breathing deeply, and Hermione noticed that she was too. _This is crazy, _screamed Hermione inside her head, _but it feels so right…_

Kissing her way gradually up from Fleur's collarbone, she finally had to let out a small moan of lust herself. When Fleur responded by moving her head round to capture Hermione's lips, she coyly drew back , confidence from Fleur's positive reaction coursing through her.

"Ah-ah… Good things come to those who wait…" Hermione shocked herself by purring.

_Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. I am so ready for this, I am so ready for her. I want to feel her skin on mine and I want to touch every part of her perfect body… To hell with being good…_

Hermione's hair framed Fleur's desirable face as she nibbled gently on Fleur's ear… She planted a kiss on her jawbone… a harder one just beside her lips…

_A few years ago I didn't even like the girl… There's so much hidden depth…_

Fleur was begging now, growling something needily in French, her hand intertwined with Hermione's hair, pulling down her head and all the while stroking her waist and back under her top with the other hand.

"I- Kiss me!" gasped Fleur, insistently putting pressure on the other witch's head, to bring it down so that their lips could meet. Hermione felt Fleur's fingernails dragging up her spine, and shivered.

_Fuck. This is amazing. This is amazing!! I'm actually aroused! Her hands feel so good on my skin…_

"You want it?" smirked Hermione, using every ounce of concentration in her body not to take Fleur right there and then.

_Am I going to do this?, _asked Hermione silently to herself, _God, spontaneity isn't even the word…_

"Please, 'Ermione…" whispered Fleur, the desire clear when their eyes met.

Hermione lowered her head slowly and breathed into the other woman's ear, "Come and get it then."

And she got up and walked into her bedroom.


End file.
